


I should be in horny jail

by Dihydrogenmonoxidexoxo (Corbonmonoxidexoxo)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbonmonoxidexoxo/pseuds/Dihydrogenmonoxidexoxo
Summary: First smut fic! There is not enough doctor content, let alone the doctor getting railed so I had to take things into my own hands. The holodecks are down so the doctor takes it upon himself to play whore for the crew. The doctor starts off by changing his apperance (so I guess kind of genderbent) but he'll be himself in later chapters. This is for me but I guess you can read it too.
Relationships: The Doctor (Star Trek)/Kathryn Janeway, The Doctor (Star Trek)/Seven of Nine, The Doctor (Star Trek)/Tom Paris, The doctor (star trek)/ tuvok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I should be in horny jail

The strong body underneath the Doctor writhed and flailed about, nearly bucking the EMH off of his patient. Currently, Commander-Lutenient Tuvok was suffering from a particular Vulcan ailment. Specifically one that came every seven years if you catch my drift. In a cleared out sick bay, the Doctor was the only thing standing between the unruly vulcan and the ships crew. And he was nearly failing as his limmited prossessed strength was not nearly enough to hold back a desperate Vulcan. Perhaps the only thing keeping the usually somber and intelligent man to the bio bed was his subconscious trying to keep him from making a potentially deadly mistake.

Normally the well mannered and polite vulcan would take his ailments to the holodecks, however due to the route the captain had taken, this part of space messed with the holodecks rendering them useless. So here they were, the doctor using all four of his limbs to pin down Tuvok, watching the desperation in the mans eyes as he lost further control of his inhibitions. There was an akward pause when Tuvok stopped struggling and the Doctor got to catch his breath so to speak. The doctor took this moment to look into Tuvok's eyes, noticing how they had dilated so much the iris encompassed the entire eye, giving him an ethereal but alien look.

The doctor quietly sighed and began to question his next move. He couldn't sedate Tuvok during his entire heat because that might kill him. Furthermore, he couldnt put him in a holding cell, Tuvok needed release. The doctor noted this uncomfortably as the bulge in Tuvoks trousers, now at full standing, brushed against his crotch.

"I-isnt there some one on the ship you could, call a favor in for? What about that nice ensign in engineering, I've heard she has the hots for you you know."

Tuvok contemplated his words for a second, and struggling to concentrate replied with a grunt.

"I could...hurt... them...I...amnot... my self..." 

The doctor could see the logic in that. He'd felt Tuvok's grip just trying to wrestle him into med bay. If he could have felt pain he would've hollered. If only the hollodeck was running... he was in desperate need of a hollogram.

 _I'm a hologram,_ he thought intrusively.

No... that wouldn't work... would it? Sure it sounded uncomfortable but the health of the crew was a little more important than his pride. Plus he added a couple of new sub routines that focused on... a specific type of pleasure. It couldnt be that bad right? Taking a moment to try to think of a better plan, with nothing comming to mind, he let out a little sigh of defeat.

"Alright Tuvok, I have a plan but you're not going to like it..."

Closing his eyes to focus the Doctor concentrated on altering his apperance. He liked his masculinity and while appearing as a woman wasn't something he often partook in it was something that would make Tuvok slightly more comfortable. He debated attempting to appear as Tuvok's vulcan wife but didnt feel comfortable in impersonating someone in a situation like this. Instead he assembled the likes of many woman, across specifically porn related websites that were in the ships data base. He felt his body slim down, his jaw soften, and his hair lengthen to his shoulders. The biggest changes were to his breasts, as they grew a cup size or two, or the ass he took from one of the more popular porn sites the crew apparently visited. He would imagine they might call it a "dump truck" of an ass. He kept his brunette hair color and his brown eyes but his overall look got overhauled and in its place the most attractive woman he could muster. He wasn't sure what to do about the clothing situation, having never had to pick out sexy clothes before but settled on nakedness, showing off his artificially manufactured vagina.

"Now, I know it's not ideal, but the Captain would have my head if I let her best security officer die and I don't have any other ideas."

Tuvok looked him over, discomfort apparent on his face.

"Oh don't look at me like that, think of of it as... an invasive proceedure... it's not like I haven't seen all of your... parts, inside an out."

Tuvok gripped his thigh tightly as the doctor sat up, releasing his grip on the Vulcan and tried to appear seductive. To the best of his abilities that is, it was still, to both of them, insanely akward.

"Look, I don't like it either but it's the only option we've got."

There was another pause from both of them, the Doctor seriously wondering if Tuvok was going to turn down his generous offer. He wouldnt admit it but he felt a touch of self-consciousness, he wasn't that reprehensible was he? He was going to delve further into his selfpitty but Tuvok had come to a conclusion apparently and without warning flipped the two of them over.

The Doctor didn't quite make it to the bio bed however and landed with a soft "oof" to the floor. Tuvok reached down, and single handedly yanked the Doctor by his arm back up onto the bed. The Doctor was bottoms up now, his face pressed uncomfortably into the bed. He never changed his voice he realized abruptly as he let out a little noise, not unlike that of captured prey as the Vulcan forcefully entered him.

He didnt know why he expected foreplay from someone dealing with the ultimate horny disease but the roughness was surprising coming from Tuvok. After the brief discomfort, the Doctor began to bellow out moans, quietly at first but they crescendo-ed into an uncontrollable symphony. He realized his mistake to add such pleasure receptors to his body. He could barely think, overwhelmed with these new and sudden feelings. Tuvok seemed to enjoy their romp as well, grunting and moaning with each thrust into the Doctor's tight wetness. The Doctor noticed Tuvok tighten his grip around his love handles, and burried his face deeper into the bed as the pace increased. The Doctor started swaying with Tuvok's trusts, unwilling to part with this new found feeling of fullness.

He was close, to what he was unsure. He'd never experienced an orgasm before and thought for his first time he'd have a beautiful woman underneath him. But the time for regrets was gone and with I final powerful thrust the Doctor let out a last wonton moan as he felt the full intensity of his orgasm. Heavily breathing above him, Tuvok continued his pursuits, tensing as he too was coming close. The Doctor felt when it finally happened, feeling how Tuvok's seed enveloped inside him. He gave him self a second to grow accustomed to the feeling, both slightly fascinated but also slightly disgusted. He moved to get up from the bio bed, but Tuvoks grip on his sides was unwavering. Tuvok pushed himself further into the Doctor, releasing even more of his sperm, deeper and deeper into his core. And with that, Tuvok started trusting again, his dick still hard and ready to breed.

Hearing the returning sound of skin on skin slaps the Doctor rested his head again mentally preparing for the long ride he'd put himself in...

The next day was akward to say the least. They had gotten so carried away they had fallen off the biobed and continued on the floor. The amount of semen the Doctor found himself discreetly trying to clean up was ungodly. Although it was fortunate that no one seemed to need medical attention during that time, while the ship was currently in the most dead space they've ever been in, he'd never met a crew so accident prone. It didn't help that their sexcipade lasted triple that of what he expected.

Tuvok had tired himself to the point of unconsciousness, awaking to the Doctor's regular form. With a quiet "Thank you", Tuvok was out of his medbay in quite the hurry. 

Upon their passing in the halls the air seemed tense and akward. The Doctor was unsure how to approach Tuvok and greatly hoped things would just smooth themselves out.

"I know what you did."

The Doctor looked up from his desk. Above him was an (irritated?) Tom Paris.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You and Tuvok fucked."

The Doctor found Tom's bluntness startling.

"I did no such thing!"

The Doctor didn't know how he could deny something so specific that unless someone had evidence they wouldn't have thought in a million years but it seemed his dinial was instinctual.

"I was sorting medical supplies in the closet. I had to hide in there for 4 hours while you two had at it!"

The Doctor felt his cheeks heat up.

"It was a medical emergency I assure you."

"You owe me."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Tom Paris was always the opportunist.

"Yes yes, I'm sorry, I'm sure I can cover a couple of your shifts in-"

"I want to see her."

The Doctor gasped softly. So he'd seen then too.

"No. I'm a doctor, not your personal hologram. Go find someone else to entertain you."

"Common doc, you know how boring it is out there right now! I had to dust the monitors in the delta flyer this morning! The least you can do is show me the beautiful lady you can transform into."

The Doctor rolled his eyes but ultimately he couldn't see how it could hurt. He'd just have more clothes on this showing. After another ceiling stare the Doctor shifted into his newest holloform. Standing just under Tom's chin the Doctor had to tilt his head slightly up to make eye contact.

"Happy?"

Tom looked like a kid at Christmas. He was grinning giddily and placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Wow. Just wow. Why can't you look like this all the time? I'm sure they're 'd be plenty more crewmembers willing to do their annual physicals with a face like this in medbay."

Tom's hands slid from the Doctor's shoulders down his arms, and then after some thought the hands made there way to the Doctor's hips and started trailing even further.

"Hey! Cut it out!" The Doctor slapped the hands away.

"Common, have you seen yourself? I bet even you couldn't resist."

"Again, not your personal hologram."

Tom put his hand under his chin in thought.

"I wanna fuck you."

The doctor sputtered. "Excuse you???"

"You let Tuvok fuck you-"

"Medical Emergency!!!"

"And the holodecks have been down for so long-"

"Blue balls in not a medical emergency!!"

"Besides I saw how much you liked it."

That shut the Doctor up. He had indeed greatly enjoyed his coupling with Tuvok. He squirmed as he remembered the sensations. He remembered the strong hands on his body, embracing him and holding him dear. He remembered the constant buz of pleasure filling his systems, giving him a satisfaction he hadn't realized he had needed. He was shocked, that sex had affected him this dearly. He would probably be needing readjustments to his subroutines...

Tom bent over so his voice was directly over the Doctor's ear. "Tuvok was so rough with you, I could treat you right. I want to kiss every part of you, run my hands over every inch of your body." Tom pressed his body up against his.

"And I'm pretty sure my dick is bigger."

Another eye roll.

"Fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And with the mutual agreement set in place, Tom Paris went to work with his promise. He was definitely gentler than Tuvok, pressing the Doctor up against the wall and planting a bunch of what would've been hickeys on his collarbone and neck. The Doctor let loose a little mew as Tom reached down to gently cup his breast. They had stayed like that for awhile, the Doctor enjoying the sucking and touching that encompassed his body. He was starved for touch and leaned into it, pressing his body as flush to Tom as he could make it. He gasped as Tom's talented hands ran down his his sternum and abs, resting right above his strongest erogenous zone. With a light touch Tom began making circular motions around his clit, gently pressing around the base and slowly trailing lower.

Mouth on his neck, hand on his brest and the other massaging his entrance the Doctor was overwhelmed and unable to control his vocal receptors. His moaning was perhaps softer than when Tuvok was violently boring into him but his enjoyment was the same. He briefly had thoughts of how tender a moment he was sharing with Tom, before his insides crumpled like a newspaper. He was performing coitus with _Tom._

This jolt back to reality was quickly forgotten however as Tom entered his first digit. The Doctor let out a small squeak. He shuttered, making eye contact with Tom. Tom had a playful smirk on his face, as though he was elated he could bring about such a sound from the Doctor. Tom entered another digit and started working his fingers in and out of his tight entrance. The Doctor once again thanked his newly added sexual subroutines and Tom began picking up the pace. He was close. He started squirming, his body moving for him as he began to get desperate for his release. Tom however seemed to want to stretch things out, as everytime the Doctor was on the brink of his orgasm Tom would back off ever so slightly. This made the Doctor have to chase Tom's fingers with his body, bobbing up and down in desperation.

"P-please!"

His plea came out as a weeze. He felt Tom chuckle internally as his body slightly rumbled. Tom added a third digit and decided to give the Doctor what he needed. After a few more thrusts with his fingers the Doctor had his release. While his orgasms with Tuvok were hard and fast, this time there was a different kind of intensity. His body spasmed as he felt a surge of bliss overload his senses. The heard Tom remove his fingers from his opening with a wet plop.

The Doctor instantly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He was trying to think of something snarky to say to heal his pride somewhat but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Well aren't you going to return the favor?"

The Doctor, still out of it, replied with a masterful, "Waaa?"

Tom motioned to his crotch where a noticable bulge had formed.

"Common, don't leave a man hanging."

The Doctor closed his eyes for a brief moment before signing and sinking to his knees. He'd rather get this over with than hear Tom's would be bitching in the future. Glancing up at Tom, the Doctor gave a "well let's go" gesture, a grimace clear on his face.

Tom placed one hand on the Doctor's head grabbing a handful of hair and ignoring his displeased "hey". He then slowly unzipped his pants, letting his member spring free from it's confinements.

The Doctor was well versed in intercourse. Needing this information for medical reasons as well as having done his own personal research. So he was fairly certain he could figure out how to stimulate a dick. Probably. Tom's member was longer than it was gerthier. He briefly wondered what it would feel like inside of him before tossing that embarrassing fantasy to the wayside.

He gave Tom's manhood a couple of tenative strokes. There was an akward pause. Could he get Tom to come like this or would he have to put his mouth on it? Tom answered that for him. "You're ah, supposed to put lips around it." The Doctor scowled at Tom. His face was already close enough to it, the dick slightly swaying from side to side, beckoning him forward. With his hand still on the shaft, the Doctor apprehensively put his mouth over the tip. He couldn't taste it but it felt weird in his mouth. The Doctor sucked on it a bit before taking a little more in his mouth. The Doctor then gently cupped Tom's balls, trying hard not to imagine messaging him for testicular cancer.

Tom above him gave out a little satisfied groan of approval. Tom started to move. At first gently swaying, attempting to get the Doctor to take it just a bit deeper, but he was getting more confident with his thrusts. The Doctor moaned around the member, imitating what he'd seen in pornos before finally swallowing the entire length. Tom's dick sat heavily pressed against the back of his throat. With no gag reflex the hologram sucked as hard as he could. Tom bucked, his hands tightening around the Doctor's hair. Tom let out a delicious bunch of littles "ahs" and "ohs" and started thrusting. The Doctor felt Tom tense, and with a final last thrust, Tom burried his dick as far as it would go, releasing his seed inside of the Doctor. The Doctor, who couldn't really swallow let the seman pass through his body to the floor. With an undignified slurping sound, the Doctor let Tom's now limp member fall from his mouth.

"Hmm, that was... something that happened."

"Wehw, I didn't realize you were so good at sucking dick doc! Thanks, I owe ya one!"

And with that Tom placed his member back behind his trousers and made his way out of medbay with a smile on his face. Picking himself off the floor the Doctor noted with irritation that Tom couldn't even clean up his own mess.


End file.
